


Время показывать фокусы

by Jedaite



Category: TenHiddles, ТенХиддлс
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: Сиквел к "Особенности детективных расследований"





	Время показывать фокусы

— Похоже, стоит зайти попозже, — пробормотал Томас, нещадно краснея. Врут, безбожно врут те, кто утверждают, что призракам не дано испытывать сильные чувства. Никакие новые — да, но все, что были при жизни, — его и в посмертии.   
Питер слов нежданного гостя не расслышал, за биением собственного сердца он сейчас и артиллерийский залп бы не разобрал. Зато его любовник на появление незнакомца отреагировал сразу, поднял голову, оторвавшись от шеи Питера, и слизнул с бледных губ кровь.  
— Отчего же? Не знал, что у Питера есть такие интересные знакомые, — улыбнулся он. — Проходите, уверен, Питер не будет против. По нашему уговору он никогда не против. Кстати, я — Адам.  
— Томас.  
Адам ещё раз облизал губы и демонстративно провел по двум маленьким ранкам от укуса на шее Питера языком. Тот застонал так откровенно, что Томас невольно потер шею. Он не мог испытать удовольствие, но прекрасно помнил, что такое страсть, в которой можно раствориться без остатка. И подошел к широкой постели ближе.  
Адам смотрел на Томаса, но сместил руку и принялся теребить соски Питера. Тот отозвался стоном, подался к руке, потом вверх — мазнул губами по подбородку Адама и осел в его объятия.   
— Мне казалось, Питер не любит нечисть.  
— Здорово опасается. Кто его упрекнет при такой работе? Но, — Адам опустил ладонь ниже и накрыл пах Питера, отчего тот вскинул бедра, толкаясь в ладонь, — ту нечисть, которой он задолжал жизнь, он не стремится убить.  
— Доверяет, — кивнул Томас, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
— Едва ли, — улыбнулся Адам и снова провел языком по ранкам, — скорее платит по счетам.  
— Вы попросили у него это? — Томас удивился настолько, что оторвался от пьянящего его вида.  
— Никогда. Я попросил быть со мной откровенным и не прятать свои желания.  
— И он не испугался?  
Адам широко улыбнулся, продемонстрировав клыки.  
— Я умею прогонять страхи.  
— О, да, — хрипло простонал Питер. — Томас, никогда не думал, почему... почему жертвы вампиров не зовут на помощь? Адам! Ещё медленнее — и я тебя точно убью!  
— Триста тридцать восьмой раз, Питер. Придумай угрозу пострашнее.   
Но в просьбе Адам не отказал — расправился с ремнем брюк с поразительной сноровкой, приспустил их вместе с бельем и накрыл головку ладонью. Питер, до этого помогавший ему справиться с одеждой, вскинулся и вновь осел с глухим стоном. Голова запрокинулась, и Томас облизал губы. Дурацкий жест ещё из той, земной жизни, привел его немного в чувство. Ему стоило уйти, чтобы потом не стало мучительно неловко.  
Адам поцеловал Питера в висок и тихо шепнул:  
— Он мне не верит. Пригласи его сам. У призраков развлечений ещё меньше, чем у таких, как я.  
Питер поднял тяжёлую голову, посмотрел на Томаса и поднял бровь.  
— Том, иди сюда. Ты там про фокусы что-то говорил. Самое время показать, — и сорвался на вскрик, когда Томас накрыл его член своей ладонью.  
Томас даже не понял, когда успел протянуть руку, как смог сосредоточиться, но одно он знал точно: пути назад больше не существовало.


End file.
